


i get what i want

by angelcats



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Asra (The Arcana), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcats/pseuds/angelcats
Summary: What Asra wants, Asra gets.





	i get what i want

When Asra wanted something, he usually got it. Muriel bent over backwards for him, did everything he could have ever asked (within reason).

Usually, Asra was forthright when he wanted something. But when it came to sex, Asra liked teasing his large companion.

It started out with Asra sitting in his lap. It was normal for them to be close, especially since they'd gotten together, and Muriel loved it when his lover decided to get _extra_ close. He thought nothing of it, listening to Asra read a book.

Soon, however, he realized it had all been a ploy. How did he know? Well, Asra would shift slightly. That was fine. But then he started to _shift_ , weight pressing down on Muriel, hard enough for him to make a small noise.

"...Asra." Muriel stayed as he were, pulling back just a tad so he didn't cross any boundaries. Asra looked up at him, that fox-like grin on his face that told him he was up to no good.

"Yes, Muri?"

"What're you doing?" he asked, knowing full well at this point in time he wouldn't get a straight answer. Asra rolled his hips slightly, ass brushing directly against Muriel's crotch.

"What, this?" Muriel nodded. Asra ran his hands over Muriel's strong arms, reaching his hands and slowly guiding them down to his hips. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Teasing."

"Mhm. I can tell you want me to continue," Asra breathed. Muriel was getting hard, and in no time he'd probably have him fully erect. The thought excited him. He rolled again, firmly against the growing hardness on his ass.

"Asra..." he murmured, squeezing his hips gently. His face was flushed bright red as his cock started to strain against Asra's ass. He wanted to push against him, but he held back.

"Go ahead. Guide me."

Tentatively, Muriel applied pressure on Asra's hips and moved him slowly against his cock. They both breathed in sharply in, almost in sync. Asra started stripping himself of his shawl and outermost layers.

"You feel so good," he whispered, Muriel humming in response. Asra felt amazing - the friction was hot and he wanted nothing more than to feel his lover completely. Muriel never rushed things, of course, which was fine by Asra.

His cock throbbed against Asra, and after guiding him back and forth once more, he stared to come undone.

"Please," Muriel shakily gasped.

"Please what?"

"Let me touch you." His hands were itching to feel that familiar heat, the wetness on his fingertips. Asra lifted up, the lack of contact making Muriel ache. In no time, Asra was fully naked, pushing Muriel back against the pillows and riding him of his own clothes.

Asra moved back to straddling Muriel (which, granted, was a task in itself), but this time he planted his pussy against his cock. Muriel wanted to feel it, did he? Well, he certainly was going to - just not in the way he expected.

"What are you-"

"Shhh. Let me handle it," Asra said. His voice made it clear that at that moment, he was in charge. Muriel nodded, sitting back as Asra moved. It was so slow, he thought he was gonna break or come right there. He was moving against his cock, *gliding* across the shaft at a slow pace.

Groans fell from each of them. Muriel was so thick, he felt so _good_ against his clit. Asra held on, moving forward and feeling the tip of Muriel's cock against his entrance. He *ached* for him to be inside. Muriel was far too big to actually fit all the way, but Asra made sure he could feel him at least somewhat.

Moving his hands, Asra held Muriel steady, taking in as much of Muriel's thick, hard cock as possible. He could feel the veins against his walls, the heat flooding him. Asra's eyes slipped shut and a sweet, saccharine moan fell from his lips. Muriel couldn't keep his own eyes open, muscles tense as Asra took him in.

After a moment, Asra pulled back, only to glide along his shaft once more, rolling his hips as the head sank back inside him. Muriel pushed his hips slightly, filling Asra once more.

"Come inside," he breathed, reaching between them and stroking what wasn't stuffed in his pussy. Muriel choked, the stimulation unbearable. "Go ahead. _Come._ "

On Asra's command, he shot his seed deep within his lover, cum seeping out of Asra's pussy a moment later. Both of them moaned and gasped, Muriel's cock twitching as Asra's pussy pulsated, hips bucking. Asra only grew wetter around Muriel, lifting his hips up and down quickly as he rode out his orgasm.

As the high subsided, Muriel sank into the pillows, and Asra lifted up slowly, more cum spilling out everywhere. He slumped against his lover, happy to have scratched the little itch that had been bothering him.

They caught their breath, bodies sweaty and hot, sticking to one another. Satisfied, Asra pulled back, smirking at Muriel with that same sly smile.

"Next time... you'll be on your knees for me," he stated, dragging a finger down Muriel's scarred chest. Muriel nodded, the thought of what that could mean making him dizzy.

He was in for a long, sleepless night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm flooding the Asra/Muriel tag. I've shipped it from the beginning and now my thirst for content after the update is unending.


End file.
